Various compounds have been examined for their potential as agricultural and horticultural insecticides, and among them, certain kinds of condensed heterocyclic compounds have been reported to be useful as insecticides (for example, see Patent Literature 1 to 8). In particular, Patent Literature 8 discloses a compound having a structure in which two condensed heterocycles are bound to each other, but does not disclose any condensed heterocyclic compound having an N-alkylsulfonyl, N-alkylsulfinyl or N-alkylthio indoline ring.